To be his equal
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: You used to be proud of all the things I do, why is it any different than it used to be? Do you still hate me for what I did? All he wanted was his recognition. May have USUK in future, whichever you guys like to think.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My lil sis gave me this idea when we're listening to some song (I forgot what song is it, it's a long time ago) So you can imagine how shock I am to find this in the back of my folder, incomplete. It still is now, but I want to try to complete it, to improve my writing. So here's the first part.**

Whenever I was given a task, I made sure to do best because of the smile and complements given from him when I've done a good job or when I lied that his cooking is great. It never fails to brighten my day even if he isn't here often; it's a small price to pay to see his smile.

Until one time, I woke up in the middle of the night the day before he said he would arrive and saw him coming in the house wrapped in bandages, soaked with his blood. I may be young but that doesn't mean that I'm clueless to what's happening outside of my house. I know that he is trying to protect me.

But I'm terrified.

I'm terrified knowing that he gets hurt because of me; I'm terrified England will die. I know that we can't die that easily but I just can't help but fear that he will collapse sooner or later. Leaving me all alone, I know that's selfish of me but even a hero has feelings.

_I don't want that to happen!_

The next morning I confronted him about the wounds, as usual, he brushed it off saying he's fine and thanks me for asking. No matter what happens to him, he would always reassure me that he is fine when clearly his not. From that point onward I work hard on becoming stronger. I ask him to teach me everything there is to learn about being stronger. Even when he left for his country, I never cried, I pretended that I'm not sad to see him go. Only when I'm sure he's a good distance from the house, I cried, begging him not to leave. That night I prayed next to my bed, I prayed to the Gods to keep him safe until I become stronger, to give me more time.

A few hundred years has passed and I never fail to pray every night before I went to bed. England still haven't visited like he promised, at least I have received letters from him, knowing that he's fine. But it always has a very faint smell of gunpowder and blood, I felt sick knowing that there's a possibility it's his blood. I became more determined to get stronger faster.

**AN: Very short, I know. I'm working on my other story so this won't be updating soon. If I ever did continue writing, it will probability only have the front part. (I do that for every chapter for the story I'm writing.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was listening to Irony- claris (guitar cover) while writing this. Honestly, it's easier. The mood makes the words flow more smooth. Enough of my nonsense, enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Words can't be used to describe how I feel when I heard that England has come to visit me. I'm practically skipping every step with the amount of joy bubbling in me.

When I reached the port, I immediately searched for a pair of bushy eyebrows and messy hair that I would have recognize anywhere. Standing next to his men, he seems to be discussing something important. I charged towards his direction and tackled him immediately. England surprised by the action, fell backwards from my hug.

He gave me a smile, a heart-warming one. It really contrast with his bandaged covered body (I've managed to see it even though he covers it under his clothes, they're all long sleeve.), but I don't care. As long as he's here, I know that he doesn't have to fight, that I can protect him when needed.

The usual went on when he always visited. We would spend the day together, either indoors or outdoors. I'd even promised to give him a piece of my drawing after he caught me writing in a book. When I was actually writing in my journal to keep a record of everyday so that it'll always remind me of what my goal is, so I kind of lied saying I was drawing. England's cooking never improved, I don't know if it's weird to say that I don't mind dying from eating too many of his cooking just because I see him smile. Heh, I sound like those cheesy romance novels I see him reads all the time, he'll probably scold me for that.

England's finally teaching me how to ride a horse since I'm tall enough now, and a lot of begging from me. But it didn't go as I expected, halfway through the lesson, a soldier came running towards us and whispered in England's ear. England immediately started swearing and asked (more like ordered) the caretaker to take me back in the house. I turned towards England, trying to stop him but he ignored me. I never liked it when he's in pirate-mode, it made me feel helpless.

I could only watched England walked towards the port, most likely to fight with France. (He occasionally visits, when England's not here.) I can't even stop England from fighting when he's here. Is trying protecting not enough? Is war really inevitable? England only came back the next morning, looking more tired than usual.

If that's the case, then I'll just have to fight England's wars for him. I'll need to be the world superpower so that he doesn't have to fight. I'm also getting kind of sick being treated like a child, there's nothing you could do. I'll need some advice from France when he visits since he's the next nation I could think of would help me. I need to be England's Hero.

**An: So how was it? Any comments really will be appreciated. And I really should be continuing my other story TT^TT**


End file.
